Transistors used in power electronic applications have typically been fabricated with silicon (Si) semiconductor materials. Common transistor devices for power applications include Si CoolMOS, Si Power MOSFETs, and Si Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs). While Si power devices are inexpensive, they can suffer from a number of disadvantages, including relatively low switching speeds and high levels of electrical noise. More recently, silicon carbide (SiC) power devices have been considered due to their superior properties. III-Nitride or III-N semiconductor devices, such as gallium nitride (GaN) devices, are now emerging as attractive candidates to carry large currents, support high voltages, and to provide very low on-resistance and fast switching times.
Multi-finger transistors can be made using III-N semiconductor technology. Some multi-finger transistors include multiple source and drain electrodes (“fingers”) that are arranged in parallel to each other and interdigitated. One or more gate electrodes separate the source and drain electrodes and can be used, e.g., to turn a multi-finger transistor on and off.